


厌

by Taste_yuli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 罗罗诺亚不知道要如何去讨厌一个人。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	厌

17岁的罗罗诺亚还不知道要如何去讨厌一个人。

耕四郎教他剑士之道，亦教他待人之礼，却未曾教过他该如何去讨厌一个人。

17岁的罗罗诺亚在林间荒野，在沙石尘土，在苍茫大海上长大。那时他辞别道场，离开霜月村已有不少时日，世界像一座没有出路的迷宫，他在其中居无定所横冲直撞，在山与海间徘徊，过一种幼年时未曾习惯于群居生活之前的日子，山与海亦将蛮荒的野性再一次带回到他的身体里。

但他总还记得耕四郎教他进食要谨慎斯文，食物须得成块裹入口腔，残渣不可洒得到处都是；记得教他出口言语切忌粗俗；教他对待老幼妇孺理应彬彬有礼。

他也记得在更为稚幼一些的年纪里，有那么一段时间，他逐渐变得不爱说话。每日只醉心习练刀法，并固执地紧咬那粗粝麻绳，牵动非常人力量所能承受的巨大石块，舌底因而磨出无数细小伤口，吃饭时都几乎难以张嘴。他只能把食物囫囵吞进口中，两颊都塞得鼓鼓囊囊，再开始细致咀嚼，锈一般的血味无孔不入。微小刺痛堪比荆棘缠附于背，时刻告诫他修行尚欠火候，那些伤口同连续上千场的落败一样让他日趋寡言。直到过火的磨练令原本脆弱的颌骨仿佛有千钧力，泥土沙砾，尖刺利骨，全都能被不费气力地咬碎、和着食物下肚，所有痛觉亦能被他笑着尽数吞咽，言语字句才缓慢地在他口中重新生长。只是那时库依娜已经像一道月影流逝于晨曦的波光中，孩提时的约定没了任何转圜余地，而能使用话语的机会也已是罕有。

就在日复一日的沉默中，他与精心备至的三餐一宿阔别数载，尚未发育的躯体倒在这漫长的、餐风饮露的日子里开始势如破竹地生长。

17岁的罗罗诺亚，身体里正在进行一场雷霆万钧的异动，细胞疯长，骨肉相互扞格。每当他抱着和道一文字席地而眠，夜晚阒寂无声，身体里迸发的隐秘响动以及刀鞘内的微弱震颤，都变得清晰可闻，仿佛可以肆意流动，流向百骸，填满骨头间的缝隙。

清晨从湿冷冬雨中醒转，骨骼与肌理经过一昼夜的挤压争斗，留下的战场就在四肢关节中。他感到疼痛，与被钝击、被金属切割的痛不尽相同，后者让他在脆弱皮肉之下嵌镀愈来愈坚固的壳，而生长痛却可以从内部将人一点点瓦解，他的血肉，他的心脉，被浸泡在酸楚的汪洋里，纵然是他这样意志力强大坚定的剑客也百臂难防。

而等到19岁时，孤身在战斗中历经冲撞打磨，他已能知道对待心无灯火之人该使用何种程度的轻蔑，该怎样不予丝毫眼神，也知道对待强大对手该去如何用全力以赴展示尊敬。但他不知道怎样去讨厌一个人。

他本以为那种不堪忍受的生长痛人一生之中大约只会在年少时经历一次，但后来才得知那原来是一种能够反复发作的痼疾。

他遇到厨子，在互相侵探进对方生活与生命的过程中，产生了难以解释的、相似的痛觉。那种感触实在太过相仿：脏腑内血流涌涨，筋膜被毫不留情地撕扯，有倏倏裂帛声。他想起了许多个湿冷的雨夜，头发同石上苍苔一道吸饱水分，将他全身的衣物浸透，肢体亦会失去引以为傲的控制；发抖，酸胀，让人有片刻能够辨识到自己心中软弱的裂缝。不懂得讨厌的他却清楚地回想起自己所不愿再度经历的那种痛觉。于是他便讨厌那金发的厨子。

他们之间从不进行多余的语言交流，最多的交集常常发生在夜晚。那厨子钟情于守夜时端着酒与小菜作为宵夜爬上瞭望台，安安静静在自己身后坐下，不说话也不动作。余光可以瞥见从他口中呼出的烟雾正缓缓浮向夜空，跟本人那股懒散不经意的态度一样令他感到莫名其妙的烦乱。他只得紧握手中铁丸子，用更加卖力的挥舞驱赶心绪起伏，让繁杂念想同汗水一道排出脑外。

作为剑士，他已能斩断钢铁，能让锋利刀刃毫发无伤拂过柳枝，但他尚且斩不开风，也一样斩不断水。不行，修行还远远未够，他想他定是需要这颗心坚比磐石，净如菩提。

可偏偏那厨子像风像水像雾，唯独不像他所能实实在在把握住的一切。抓在手中有足够实感与分量的东西令他感到安心可靠，好比他的刀，即便是最顶尖的刀匠，最精湛的锻造，自此而出的轻盈如鸿羽的薄刃，那刀的骨，刀的魄，握在手中、斩入人的血肉时也是沉的。就算那最为乖戾的妖刀鬼彻，剑客也有足够信心能读懂与驯服，越是携它一道战斗，那股顽劣的心魂便越会逐渐同他的血流、他心之所向步调一致。

这全般清晰明朗、毫不动摇之中，那厨子无需一言一语一举一动，像风像水像雾的无形东西就已悄悄潜入体内，甚至逆着血液的流向窜行，而他无从提防。

待他真的能够斩开疾烈的风，能斩断大海的狂潮，他才发现每当他靠近那厨子，天大地大仿佛统统可以褪色；他看向他的眼神，从来跟梦想无关，跟脚下道路，跟肩上重负无关，跟尚未明晰的未来与挥之不散的过去都无关，甚至跟这整片大海也并无牵连。仅仅同眼前这一刻的对方有关。那种他想尽一切办法都无法压制的躁怒与厌烦，包括他们之间的万般种种，原来既不是风，也不是水，不是任何需要他去战胜去克服的东西。那只是一叶花瓣落在明镜台上，而他没将那拂去。他从头到尾都没舍得将它拂去。

今夜是西南风向，被风灌满的帆让千阳号顺当季的洋流一路向香波地漂去。他们经受了空前惨烈的大战，他的身体千疮百孔，但肉体的疼痛都不算什么，终将会化解消去，只有面前厨子望向他的一双蓝眼睛才真正让他从骨髓深处感到不堪忍受。

月亮依旧悬于天际——他并不喜欢夜晚，月色黯淡时常令人脑袋昏沉，但向来对旁人一切都无所希求的他，竟也有这样的一刻，会希望那厨子能因夜晚有足够的阴影可供躲藏而对自己多说出些真心话来——茫茫光辉平等地洒向陆地与大洋，穿透海凶猛的外壳，渗进苦咸的透明的海水中，让它沉寂的深处散出玉石的光泽。

厨子金色的头发被逆向的风吹拂过来，柔软地拂向他的颊侧。他看着这个他眼见了眼烦、眼不见心烦的厨子贴近，呼吸沾染在眼睫上，轻轻擦过下巴的指腹，温度同沉睡在鞘中的剑刃一般低，凉而温顺。他听见他低低呼唤自己。

他说，罗罗诺亚。声音在夜色里沉浮不定。

他说，罗罗诺亚，不要动，让我好好看看你。

接下来便是顺理成章的吻，两对唇凭靠直觉互相寻见对方，湿润的触感竟让他口中那些痊愈已久的细小裂痕仿似尽数绽开，他尝到了一股近似血液的柔和的味道，酸涩又腥甜。

罗罗诺亚还是感到讨厌，他讨厌这个他难以呼出名字的家伙，也讨厌那些疼痛发生时无法抵挡软弱侵袭的自己，他永远无法像防御肉体伤痛那样轻松招架。

像是回到了17岁一个于山野间沉沉睡去的夜晚，那时他还未曾得知讨厌的滋味，月光与蝉鸣都是令人心安的东西。他清楚四肢里陌生的隐痛也是他命中不可分割的一环，他注定要经受——因而他知道现在，那个吻发生的时候，一切发生的时候，骨骼中震颤的响动，是排异的应激反应，也是那些异于己身的东西与血液熔铸、生长成自己一部分的声音。

\- FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于去年的小料本，完售解禁。


End file.
